Amara Petrova
by lovetoread134
Summary: 2000 years she had been caged inside a stone lugged around in crate but no more. She was free, free to do what she wished and not have to look over her shoulder for travelers or Qetsiyah or even Silas her one true love. Even though those people and more wanted something from her, she didn't have to worry because she was back and badder then ever.
1. Chapter 1

''Amara'' Silas whispers in awe touching her stone cold face.

She's here sort of and the anchor he thinks. He quickly turns and drags one of the dead travelers over to them cutting his wrist an putting it to her lips.

For a moment nothing happens but then he hears a cracking noise and looks down to find that the stone prison that has kept his beautiful, lovely Amara captive for 2000 years was starting to break.

He watches the progression in fascination and his heart leaps into his chest when one of her hands then both shoot upward to grab the travels hand and arm.

he backs away as the color and life that is his mate starts to return.

''Amara.. it's me... Silas'' I tell her a moment before her beautiful doe chocolate brown eyes open.

* * *

As my eyes open I subconsciously jerk forward almost falling but being caught by strong arms. I look up at my savior to find that it's not my savior at all but my damnation.

''Silas'' I whisper flinching back from his hold.

''Amara.. what's wrong'' he ask sounding hurt.

''Oh Silas'' I breathe taking his face in my hands as he wraps his arms around me protectively,

I search his face a moment before bringing my head back and snapping it forward watching victorious as he falls to the floor unconscious.

''Go to hell'' I tell his unconscious body as I run toward the exit.

* * *

''Yo Silas'' Damon shouts walking into the warehouse he somehow he couldn't wait to see Silas's face when he sees that Amara is the anchor an immortal anchor.

he breaks out of his musing to notice it's quite to quite.

''Silas'' he tries again, again no answer.

he walks a few more paces and looks to the right where he sees a very unconscious Silas in front of a open crate. As he was about to go see if Silas was all right he fills a presence behind him. The moment he turns he gets a stake in his stomach milometers from his heart. He drops to his knees groaning.

''I'm so sorry'' a voice tells him apologetically.

He looks up to see Elena/Katherine looking down to him with truly sad, remorseful eyes but he knew that it wasn't Elena or Katherine but Amara.

'' Please understand I just want to live in peace'' Amara explains before everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

''So let me get this straight'' Stefan says crossing his arms looking at Damon and Silas sitting pitifully on the couch of the boarding house.

''Amara a 2000 years immortal but human girl who weights no more then 120lbs easy got the upper hand on a warlock and a vampire'' I says looking between the two.

They look at each other then at me ''That sounds about right'' they tell me in unison.

''What did she say to you exactly'' I watch Elena ask sitting by Damon touching his shoulder in comfort.

Damon who had his head back on the couch lifts it up.

''Well she told me that she was sorry and for me to try an understand that she just wants to live in peace all before she staked me and snapped my neck'' his explains to everyone.

''What about you what did she say to you'' I ask Silas.

''Anything she said to me would've had to be after she knocked me'' He answers.

''And how she do that'' Katherine ask smirking at the fact that the first doppelganger is badass.

''Yes how'd she do that'' Qetsiyah voices as she walks into the room.

''Qetsiyah'' Silas says standing.

Qetsiyahs answer is a glass flying across the room straight at Silas's head.

He ducks and says ''You've had 2000 years to watch us suffer you've had you fun why can't you let it go already''

''Maybe I'm just not wired that way'' Qetsiyah says as another glass flies towards Silas who again ducks.

''You know I feel sorry for you'' Silas begins ''Hateful vengeance is for people without real love'' he finishes.

Another flying glass but Silas catches this time and throws it back at her before making a iron poker fly across the room and into Tessa's shoulder.

She gasp a pain and tries to remove the poker but is stopped by Silas using his magic.

''You spent 2000 years waiting for me to die just so you could be with me and yet the universe knew I belonged with someone else.. doesn't that make your whole existence like.. a waste'' Silas tells her.

''I loved you'' Tessa says tears rolling down her face.

''Well get in line'' Silas replies.

''Or not'' a voice says from the doorway.

We all turn to see Amara in the entry way.

''Amara'' Silas says losing focus on Qetsiyah as he steps forward.

She doesn't reply just raises her arm palm out eyes narrow a moment before Silas goes flying across the room and into the bookcase knocking him out cold.

''Ahh that's better'' Amara comments walking to where Tessa is frozen with shock and fear as the rest of us with the poker iron still in her shoulder.

Amara grabs the poker iron twists admitting a cry from Tessa.

''I'm sorry love did that hurt'' Amara ask before pulling it out and Tessa falls to the floor.

Amara sighs in contentment while looking down at her. She then turns throwing the bloody poker iron aside.

''Which one of you is Caroline Forbes'' She asks scanning the room no one speaks.

''Come on now dear I'm not going to hurt you'' she tells us.

Caroline steps out '' I'm Caroline Forbes'' but makes no move to go near her

Amara sizes her up ''Well just stand there come closer''

Caroline walks a few steps near her.

''Closer'' Amara orders.

Caroline compels.

''Closer'' Amara orders

Caroline compels until she right in front of her.

Amara looks Caroline up and down before she grabs Caroline's head placing both her hands on each side.

She mutters some words in another language while Caroline starts screaming and the candles flare up as Elena is being held back by Damon,

a moment later everything goes to normal as Amara lets go of her head and she staggers back Stefan rushing to her aid.

''What did you just do to me'' Caroline says as Stefan helps her sit down,

''I gave you what you truly wanted'' Amara answers crossing her arms .

''Which is'' Caroline ask

''Don't play dumb Caroline'' Amara says.

Caroline looks far off for a moment before return to gaze at Amara.

''You made me human'' Caroline says

Amara smiles '' Your welcome'' she says before sobering

I wouldn't do that'' Amara says looking to her left to see Tessa crawling pitifully to the door which makes her freeze .

Amara moves over to stand above Tessa.

''You see Tessa the one thing you forgot about me being your handmaiden is I am powerful'' Amara states then Tessa begins making a choke noise while being lifted up in the air by nothing.

''Another is that I am immortal'' she says before a cracking sound is heard throughout the room as Tessa's neck is snapped and she falls the floor dead.

Amara sigh heavily like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders before she turns an says

''I've been wanting to do that for 2000 thousand years now'' she says.

''Good now that you've gotten your revenge can you turn me human'' Elena says

Amara looks at her with a smug look in her eye ''Sorry dearie that spell only works once every millennium''

''Then why use it on Caroline she's so plain'' Elena all but screeched.

Caroline looked hurt by that.

''Because Caroline has a pure heart and there's a whole line of people on the other side who are cheering for her'' Amara answers simply.

''Really'' Caroline asks shocked.

''Yes is that so hard to believe'' She ask.

Caroline looks down ''Well yeah''

Amara eyes soften as she walks over to Caroline kneeling down in front of her and taking Caroline hands in her own.

''You listen closely Caroline Forbes you have something Elena Gilbert will never have'' she says

''Which is'' Caroline ask.

Uniqueness'' She answers which makes Caroline look at her weirdly.

''Elena wouldn't even exist if it weren't for the supernatural rift Silas created when he tricked me into drinking the immortal elixir'' She continues.

''Tricked'' Caroline voices.

''Yes tricked but that's a story all it's own'' Amara continues ''Point is Elena and Katherine are the product of a long string of me look a likes all the same nothing different about them but you my dear'' she touches Caroline hair ''are once in life time women that any man would be lucky and blessed to have''.

Caroline blushes to have someone other then Klaus tell her that is refreshing.

''When you said people on the other side are cheering for me what did you mean'' Caroline ask.

''People like your father, Rose, Lexi, Jesse, Bonnie are wanting you to get out from under Elena's shadow be your own person not who other people tell you to be do what you want love who you want'' She says meeting Caroline eye on the last part.

''Your right'' Caroline standing smiling head held high

Amara smiles back until..

''You really think Klaus will love you as a human'' Elena spit out laughing

Just as Amara is about to say something Caroline beats her to it.

''You know what Elena loving someone whether they're human, vampire, or werewolf is what real love is maybe he will maybe he won't but I at least have to try and if not then we're just not meant to be and I will find someone that will love me we will get married and have children and grandchildren and so on because that the path I've wanted since I was a child that was rudely taken away from me because of you''

And with that she walks out the house with Amara following behind.

''Where are we going'' she ask.

''New Orleans'' Caroline replies as they both get in Caroline's car


	3. Chapter 3

4 months since arriving to New Orleans, 4 months since finding out Hayley is pregnant with Klaus's child through none of the originals or Hayley know that her or Amara know they know or even that they are in New Orleans, 4 months since Amara took over and now owns a voodoo shop that belonged to the local witches that's now called Amara Charms a place kind of like a witchy apothecary/jewelry store/clothing store, 2 months to finalizes everything and move into the very comfortable 2 bed room apartment on top of the shop and another 2 to redo everything, today is opening day.

''Caroline'' my eyes refocus on Amara's face she looks annoyed.

''I'm sorry'' I shake myself ''What were you saying''

''I was saying that are you 1000 percent sure you don't won't a part in the naming of the shop after all you are my partner'' she tells me.

I laugh ''Yes I'm sure'' I reply unpacking a box I spaced out on.

''Ok'' Amara smiles ''Now let's move to the grove sister I want to be officially up and running by this afternoon'' she tells me grabbing two boxes and heading back to the front.

That's another thing that has changed Amara so much so that if I didn't know her and I had met her today I would think she was born in the twentieth century not the first. Her hair was now shoulder length and usually kept in a bun. Her clothes now consist of jeans, t shirt, sweat pants, tanks, summer dresses, flats and shoes still working on heels.

I get half way through the 6ths boxes I had done today when I hear.

''Caroline'' Amara hisses a moment before she comes crawling in to the backroom.

''Amara'' I ask confused walking over to her.

''Shh don't talk so loud and get down here'' she whispers pulling on my pant leg. I comply stooping down to her level.

''Why are you acting so.. not like you'' I question.

''Because there's a whole slew of originals outside'' she tells me.

My eyes widen ''What'' I gasps lifting up and rushing to the doorway of the backroom which has straight a shot to the front of the store more importantly the front display windows where Hayley and Rebekah are conversing about some amulets Amara put in the window display case with Elijah and unfortunately Klaus which made her heart hurt badly standing dutiful behind them.

Caroline rushes back to the spot next to Amara before they can see her.

''Ok we both need to calm down'' I state ''Maybe they'll just pass on by'' I suggest.

'' Hello is anyone in'' the voice of Hayley ask as the door opens.

I close my eyes tightly hoping I'm just imagining her voice.

''Hello'' she says again and my hope is gone.

''One of us has to go assist her'' I conclude.

''Yeah and if I go they'll think I'm Elena or worst Katherine and try to kill me'' Amara says.

''But I can't go the hurt is still to fresh'' I tell her.

''Come on Caroline you have to face him sooner or later '' Amara voices.

''I know just not today ok.. please Amara'' I beg.

''Fine but you owe me'' Amara says before getting up composes herself before walking out.

**Amara pov **

''Hello my name is Amara Petrova how may I help you'' I recite like I've done this a million time sliding easily in my spot behind the counter.

The four of them look taken aback.

''Is there something wrong'' I ask looking at each of them.

''N.. no'' Hayley stutters out '' I was just hoping you could help me and my boyfriend find a necklace for our unborn child'' She explains.

''Oh how wonderful'' I say pleasantly ''And which one of you handsome gentlemen is her boyfriend'' I ask even through I know Caroline is crumbling in the stock room it's polite to ask you have to ask I tell myself keeping my smile in place.

''He's the one in the suit'' Hayley says quickly I glance at Klaus to notice that he looks quite shocked guess you didn't know your baby mama gets around and with your own flesh in blood no less.

''And his name would be'' I question giving him a once over.

''Elijah'' he answers giving me a once over like I did to him. However I do not react to this like most young females would if they were wearing what I am wearing which is short shorts and a tank top and no shoes that like Caroline states shows off my assets.

''Well come here and we'll pick out a chain and holding'' I say already coming around the counter.

''Oh I already did that'' Hayley say setting a gold chain and place holding on the counter.

''Excellent'' I say moving back behind the counter ''Let's talks stones.. what are you looking for'' I question supporting myself on my hands.

''I don't know'' Hayley says ''Elijah'' she turns to the him for the answers.

''I don't know Hayley'' Elijah says her name slowly expressing that he's angry with her for pulling him into this ''Niklaus'' he questions.

''You know I do not care Elijah'' Klaus says before he turns and walks toward the door.

''Hey Amara'' Caroline calls which makes Klaus freeze hand on the doorknob.

''Yeah Caroline'' I turn toward the stockroom.

''Where is the vervain'' Caroline says coming out the back clipboard and pen in hand.

''Doesn't arrive till tomorrow.. why'' I ask.

''No reason it's just the only thing that hasn't been checked off'' Caroline comments gives little smile then her eyes switch to Hayley and the others.

''Oh hey guys'' She smiles faking surprise ''Fancy meeting you all here'' she comments setting the clipboard and pen on the counter then putting one hand on the counter and the other on her hip.

''What you talking about I live here'' Hayley says crossing her arms.

''Well looks like we are going to be sharing a space'' Caroline comment before Kyle the UPS guy walks in.

''Hey Kyle'' Both Caroline and I say at the same time.

''Hey Caroline Amara I have package here with your name'' Kyle says holding out a sign board and good size package.

''Hopefully it's what I asked for'' I comment signing for it and watching Kyle leave.

I take a box cutter and open the box.

''Yes'' I voice pulling out the first item.

''What's that'' Caroline ask.

''This'' I motion to the dress in my hands ''Is your dress for tonights festival'' I tell her.

Caroline eyes widen as she comes around the counter ''Are you kidding me''

''Nope'' I tell her giving her, her dress. She goes to the full length mirror and the dress to her frame. The dress is floor length tight around the breast area then flows down with layers it's Caribbean blue

''What about you'' She asks me.

I pull out the next dress. Which stops mid down the right leg and as a slit across wise to about the left thigh but the back follows the longer part so it's like it's missing that left path from the font it's purple with layers but they are even.

''They're beautiful Amara where did you get them'' she ask.

''I called in a favor or two back home'' I reply.

''Greece'' Caroline says shocked ''You got them from Greece''.

''Yeah why not'' I comment shrugging.

Caroline smiles then it falters ''I can't take this'' She voices.

''Yes you can and you will know why I'll tell you why because one it's already paid for and I would hate to tell my friends that the dress they worked so hard on was all for nothing two you're human now meaning you should live up the finer things in life while you can three a certain someone might be here tonight'' I reason.

''Jesse's coming'' Caroline squeals excitingly.

''Maybe'' I say smiling.

''This seems a bit much for just watching the festival'' Caroline questions.

''Did I forget to mention we are in the festival'' I voice.

''What how'' Caroline questions loudly.

''Well given that I'm a witch I have to be in the festival and I told them I'm not doing it without you'' I voice

''Really'' Caroline eyes bright.

''Really'' I confirm.

''Um still here people'' Hayley comments waving her hands about.

''Oh I'm sorry Hayley dear do you still want that necklace'' I question turning towards her.

''No actually I don't'' she answers turning and leaving the others look between her and us before choosing to go with Hayley Elijah and Klaus are the last of the three Michaelsons to leave.


End file.
